


The Red Atlas

by AThornBrd



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Rape
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AThornBrd/pseuds/AThornBrd
Summary: CCCP had drawn a series of maps which were f word crazy detailed and delicate.
Relationships: 雪兔组 - Relationship, 露普 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	The Red Atlas

普鲁士阁下呢，不......已经是我的好同志了。你看。这边是蒙特利尔。  
1986，颜色还很鲜艳。贝什米特被压在桌子上，抬眼去打量那张地图。顺从，假意的顺从。他哪里都在痛，换作是人类或许会被判断为炎症。这是喜悦的炎症，他面无表情地想，先得在这苏联佬手下保住命。  
然后是更早一年的哥本哈根。水道，贯穿的桥梁，贝什米特没什么印象，但能够想象一个人是如何在毛细血管般纤细的街道里行走的。  
光是这点就很恐怖。过去在他还是普鲁士的时候，总参谋部的制图绝不会让人产生这样丰富的联想。那是战役，是战略，从中看到的是浅显的野心；但眼前的东西几乎把民房都画得一清二楚。扑面而来的控制欲。如果他活得更长久，就会知道历史上尚没有人能做到这一步。  
几千几万个官员、地理学家、画家和间谍堆叠而出的二维世界。他打了个冷颤，身后的男人满意地笑了，给他看更多：伦敦，华盛顿，格罗兹尼。  
然后伊万·布拉津斯基也颤抖起来，像嗑药一样浑身发热，激动得不得了，腔调甚至带上了贝什米特没法听懂的口音：你看，我的好朋友，这是你......  
白发的男人咬紧牙关。最后一张地图赫然是柏林，多么熟悉，多么亲切，而他却被秘密囚禁在加里宁格勒——柯尼斯堡——他强硬地纠正自己。  
那面墙用紫红色标出来，笔迹很重，人为得又加深了一遍，除了布拉津斯基以外不做他想。基尔伯特·贝什米特醒过来，就是因为席卷全身的剧痛。他被敲醒，用战争时期堙灭的钟楼，人民爬过铁丝网的响动。火要烧。什么要复苏。  
人类会给历史区分进步与否，历史本身却没有任何目的。  
他懒得判断那究竟是什么样的选择，他已经走得很远，在寒冷的屋子里，陪伴身边的只有这个难以评价的男人。他真心诚意，也暴虐，也扭曲。  
贝什米特说：理想主义啊？我才反应过来你走了这条路。  
之后他就闭上了嘴，紫红色灼得他很痛。冷汗从额头上涔涔地冒出来，被布拉津斯基狂热的亲吻拭去。在昏沉的意识中对方从不如此：虽然他的本质离绅士和好人差了相当一段距离，但另一种东西拉住他，为冻土的野兽拴上链子。偶尔才能听见嚎叫。  
今年是1988。那些无比详尽的地图即将失去作用。逝去很久的领航人这么告诉他。忍耐的时间不会长久，另一个人说。他不记得他的样子，但一种久违的怀念席卷而来。  
贝什米特跪在地上接受一场无可奈何的强奸，血从他高热的身体里涌出来。到处是刺目的光。硬币的，高大的玻璃幕墙，飞机......他恍惚间回到同兄弟阅读福音书的时候。  
降临的会是弥赛亚吗？  
布拉津斯基从背后抱住他，像孩子抱住久违的阳光，下一刻就要离去一样。眼泪掉在他赤裸的、伤痕交错的脊背，伊万哭了，梦呓般地重复：这是你，这是你......


End file.
